


Shot Through

by ChocoToasties



Series: EchoNoir [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Aid, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Memes, Peter has a surprisingly good voice, Spidersona, Vintage Memes, bullet removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoToasties/pseuds/ChocoToasties
Summary: Dynamic duo Echo and Noir infiltrate the meeting of the infamous Gold Shark Gang, which results in a chase. When Echo gets shot in the process, Noir has to act as a combat medic and hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Peter Benjamin Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Benjamin Parker/Reader
Series: EchoNoir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632535
Kudos: 11





	Shot Through

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song mentioned:
> 
> https://youtu.be/l-QkMaCS7CU

Warm light shone softly through the stained glass windows of the abandoned St. Aaron cathedral. What went on inside, though, was far from a revival. It was the monthly meeting place for the Gold Sharks, a group notorious for throwing their mutilated victims in the Hudson River if they didn't comply with demands. Near the altar, sat the boss, Alfred "Alfy" James, and a blonde dame wearing fishnets. Across from them were four other men, most likely team leaders, while several bodyguards were spread across the rest of the sanctuary.

Unbeknownst to them, two eavesdropping spider persons sat in the rafters, one clad in a monochromatic trenchcoat and hat combo, another wearing a blue bodysuit with matching goggles and headphones. The black spider, known as Noir, had been investigating the Gold Sharks for years. They were small, but effective at covering significant ground while keeping a low profile. When Goblin had a chokehold on the city, the Gold Sharks acted as a disposal unit of sorts under his command. After the green bastard went out of commission, the group's been trying to increase their range of influence. With the help of the accompanying blue spider, Echo, tonight was the night that effort meets its end.

Echo turned towards Noir, stretching her limbs forward to stay alert. "Okay. We've sat here for a good ten minutes, and I think you have enough photos and I enough voice recordings to put this bunch behind bars."

"Just making sure I got a good headcount and plan of action before we jump in. There are about twenty henchmen. If we start in the center, We'll be surrounded, but if we start on the henchmen, that'll give the boss and his lackeys time to run."

"I'll drop a sonic bomb before we land. It'll disorient anyone within 10 ft, so we have a head start."

"Gotcha. Then you swing to the gargoyle on the right, and I'll swing to the left. On my signal, we drop in the center so we can get to the leaders and work our way out to the goons."

"Sounds like a plan."

Noir and Echo swung to the gargoyles closest to the boss's position, careful not to land hard enough to betray their position. Echo pulled out a small, egg-shaped speaker from her utility belt and held a red button on the side, looking to Noir for the signal. Once he nodded, the speaker was thrown.

With a short boom, the criminal ensemble was thrown back by the sound bomb. Echo and Noir descended upon the closest group leaders on the dusty floor. Noir made quick work to web the mobster he landed on and the stunned one lying next to him. Echo flipped a guy into another one in the corner of his eye.

He made a beeline towards the boss, only to be blocked by a henchman with a crowbar. The man swung forward. Noir sidestepped. The man missed, getting punched in the jaw, and fell to the floor. Noir looked up to see the boss and his girl moving out of the exit. He rushed to get there but was tackled by a 6'8 bruiser.

Echo threw a shock probe at the bruiser and scanned the room as he convulsed and fell by Noir's hands. The boss just left, and they're surrounded. She webbed the henchman in front of her and swung him into the men next to him. The ones that managed to dodge closed in on her.

"Echo, jump!"

She ducked as the goons jumped, and they were hit by a pew.

"Go after Alfred! I'll take care of the rest!"

"Gotcha!”

Echo ran outside the cathedral to find black marks on the road. Echo presses a button on the side of her goggles’ to activate Detective Mode. A small map hologram appeared, showing a red dot moving across a grid map of Brooklyn.

"They're on Greenpoint Avenue in Sunnyside. My tracker indicates that they're heading towards Brooklyn bridge." assessed the AI in Echo’s goggles.

_They must have a boat waiting on the side of the bridge._

"Kay, point me to the street nearest Brooklyn Bridge. I'll cut them off.

It was a matter of moments before Echo's eye caught the green Bugatti type 55 40 yards away from the Brooklyn bridge. She threw a probe at the vehicle.

"Okay, A.I.A. Lock up their systems."

A magnetic pulse surged through the car, causing the engine to stop and the brakes to lock up. Alfy swerved left and right, trying to regain control of the vehicle. It spun several times until Echo webbed the front of the car. Echo webbed the car, digging her heels into the ground to stop the car without it crashing. She loses control, and the back still crashed into a fire hydrant.

Echo waltzed towards the wrecked car. Her Detective Mode on her goggles indicated that Alfy and his blonde companion were still conscious. Alfy stumbled out of the car, pulling his gun out of his breast pocket and aiming at the blue spider.

"Run away, Maggie.” Alfred instructed the blonde, “ I'll catch up after I take care of this blue broad."

Two bullets whiz by Echo’s head. She doesn’t flinch. She knew the crash would cause vertigo and mess with the mobster’s aim. She walks forward, ready to dodge if her opponent decides to keep shooting.

“Stand down.” Echo commands, “You won’t be able to hit me in your condition and I don’t wanna waste anymore time.”

Alfred fires another shot, missing again. “You already wasted my night! I’m not going down until you do!”

Echo rolls her eyes and webs the mobster’s pistol, yanking it from his grasp and breaking it in half. Alfred rushes forward, ready to strike. Echo rolls her eyes and webs his feet. He trips and falls flat on his face.

_"Well that was just sad."_ Echo thinks, bursting into laughter. She's interrupted by a bang.

She almost didn't feel it at first. The only indicator was the smoke coming from her assailant's gun. Shock made her forget to breathe for a moment. Once she dared to inhale, was when the shock gave into a blooming fire from her abdomen. She collapsed onto the sidewalk in pain.

"Gotta stop the bleeding," she thought.

Echo pressed her hand to the wound, only to regret it once the pain burned more intensely. She tried breathing through her lungs instead of her diaphragm to reduce the abdominal movement. Still, it didn't do much to alleviate the agony.

"Fuck my life," Echo hissed through gritted teeth.

"Maggie," the boss's girl walked up to the helpless spider, hands slightly shaking, but grip tight around the gun handle.

"You don't have to ask me twice, yah dumb broad! Who do you think you are, coming into my hubby's clubhouse, ruining my night? Now here's what's gonna happen: you're gonna sit there and cry in pain until I feel like offin' yah so puddin' and I can make our way oUT-"

A string of black webbing latched onto Maggie's pistol and flung it in a nearby alley. Echo looked over to see the dark detective, covered in what she could assume was blood from the goons he pummeled before arriving. Finally, the cavalry was here.

"Maybe you would've made your escape if you didn't take the time to monologue."

"Eep!" Maggie yelped as she scrambled to run off. Her foot was caught by another shot of webbing. Before she could take off her shoe and continue her weak attempt at running away, Noir was already on her with his fist balled in the front of her dress.

"I usually have a problem with hurting women," the detective growled as he leaned his masked face into hers, "But considering you hurt my partner, I'm willing to reconsider-"

"Please don't- PLEASE don't hurt me, Mr. Spider! I promise I'll-"

"Handcuff yourself and your dame to that lamppost over there, or I'll give you the matching bruise on his forehead and do it myself."

Maggie nodded enthusiastically. "Y-y-yes, sir."

The detective released his hold on the accomplice and quickly made his way to his partner. While keeping the two criminals in his peripherals, he determined Echo's condition. The blood didn't pool, nor did it seem to come from the back of her suit, so that means the bullet hasn't exited her body. She was still breathing, so that means it didn't hit anything vital. Otherwise, he'd go on a rampage. Unfortunately, he'd have to perform bullet removal, which will be a bitch.

Noir's voice was soft but direct. "Oi, Echo? You still there? I need you conscious, sweetheart."

Echo started to nod but immediately felt dizzy. "God, why the fuck did I just do that?" she thought.

"Use your words. That's easier."

Echo grunted. "I'm awake. I hate it."

"I got a medkit back at home," Noir reassured, "I'll get you patched up in no time. Can you stand?"

"I don't wanna move."

"I know it hurts, but you gotta move if you're gonna live. I'm not having you dying of infection in this street, you hear?"

"Okay."

Noir gently pulled Echo up, pressing her body to his. He looked over at the fallen couple to make sure they were secured to the lamppost he assigned them to. After a once-over, he swung to his apartment as his partner clung to him. He brought her through the open window on the patio, which took some careful maneuvering and placed her on the old couch.

The detective ran to the bathroom and got a thick towel and a pair of clothing shears. He made quick work of cutting away Echo's super suit and removing her mask and headgear, trying hard to ignore the look of anguish on her face. As much as it hurt to see her injured, he'd have to stay focused. Once again, he checked her condition. The wound was small and judging from the fact that Echo's fully conscious, the bullet was at worse a .380 caliber. Probably one of those self-defense weapons bosses gave their girlfriends. The bleeding was going down but hadn't fully subsided, so he pressed the towel to the bullet wound.

"SHIT!" She shrieked, causing her to rise in her seat and hurt more.

Noir slid a pillow under his partner's back to keep the wound elevated. "Sorry, that's to stop the bleeding until I remove the bullet. I'm gonna get the supplies, okay? Lay down."

The detective removed his coat, mask, and gear as he swiftly made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the medkit. The bag was too big to fit in the bathroom, for it held enough goods to make a field medic go gaga. While taking the needed supplies out for the procedure, he looked towards Echo. He noticed the sound of her low whimpers.

"Don't go quiet on me, Canary. Talk to me while I get the stuff ready."

"How often have you done this?" Echo asked through gritted teeth.

"A couple of times," Noir answered while disinfecting a pair of tweezers, "Most of them I got when Felicia and I weren't talking, so I had to learn self-extraction."

"Sounds t-t-t-terrible."

"It was, but at least I have enough practice to help you."

"Greaaaaaaat."

Noir went to the sofa holding a lighter, some gauze, a pair of tweezers, a towel, and some disinfectant.

"Okay, Doll, I'm gonna need you to remove the towel. We're gonna get started."

Echo gingerly set her temporary patch on her leg, not daring to twist or shift her torso to place it on the coffee table to her side. Noir sat on the table with his stuff and folded the towel he brought.

"These next few minutes are going to hurt, and the last thing we need if for you to lose a tongue out of pain. Bite down on this and hold onto the couch, okay?"

And so it began. Noir proceeded to clean the area around the entry wound. To create a more natural path for him to pull out the bullet, he used surgical scissors to cut the entrance a bit wider. Echo started to cry through the towel in her mouth but stayed mostly still. Tweezers dug into the bullet hole, slowly easing towards the cause of injury, but was met with an obstacle.

"Shit," huffed the voluntary medic.

"What?" Echo whined through her towel.

"I don't know if it's because the bullet changed trajectory, or because your healing factor is closing the tissue around the bullet, but I can't get to it."

"Shit! Um…" she drummed her fingers on the couch in agitation, "Use my goggles in "Detective Mode." There's a button near the left lens."

"I'm still going to have to twist the bullet out." He said putting on the goggles and activating them, "Would you be able to han-"

"Please don't ask that. You've been at it for five minutes, and I already wanna die. Maybe… distract me?"

Noir furrowed his brows. "Distract you?"

"Sing me a song or something! My granddad would do it whenever I had to get a shot."

"Okay…" the detective quickly racked his brain for a song, and a strange idea was born. Noir tapped his foot and began to sing in a low contralto:

"Standing by the fruit stall on the corner

Once I heard a customer complain

You never seem to show the fruit we all love so

That's why business hasn't been the same

I don't like your peaches

They are full of stones

But I like bananas

Because they have no bones."

Echo furrowed her brows and chuckled despite the pain. "What kind of shitposting is this?" She thought.

The monochromatic medic took it as a sign to continue.

"Don't give me tomatoes

Cant' stand ice cream cones

But I like bananas

Because they have no bones."

Using Detective Mode, Noir carefully cut at some of the tissue that was trying to reform inside of the entry wound. Then he slowly eased the tweezers in the passage he made, turned them towards the bullet, and latched onto it.

"No matter where I go

With Susie, May or Anna

I want the world to know

I must have my banana."

With a few twists, he pulled the bullet out through the path he made through the broken tissue.

"Cabbages and onions

Hurt my singing tones

But I like bananas

Because they have no bones."

With a "thunk," the bullet fell on the floor. Echo sighed heavily in relief. Her wound was promptly cleaned, disinfected, and wrapped in bandages. Exhaustion started to set in, and she felt her eyelids weigh downward. Before she could succumb to sleep, though, she did tell Noir one last thing for the night.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?" He responded as he cleaned up the couch area.

"Remind me to tell you about the Boneless Pizza meme when I wake up."

"Wait, what?"

She was already out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, this is the longest fic I've ever attempted and finished. Please feel free to give feedback! I want to continue to improve as I right fics about these two!


End file.
